Here Comes the Bride
by mangaluva09
Summary: Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask get married. A new enemy appears, intent on crashing the party and ruining the senshis' lives. In order to help fight this evil a new senshi appears, is she friend or foe? This takes place after Galaxia.
1. Preparation for the Royal Wedding

Here Comes the Bride

Summary: Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are about to get married, when someone crashes the party. (This story takes place after the "final battle" with Galaxia).

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Sailor Moon. I do however, own the characters that you aren't familiar with (to be noted in a later disclaimer since I don't want to ruin any surprises) and if you would like to use them please ask first.

**Chapter 1: Preparation for the Royal Wedding**

"This is a story concerning the events revolving around the marriage of Mamoru and Usagi. This is classified information that I have stored in my 'senshi files,' just for your viewing pleasure. Who am I? He, he. Well you'll just have to find out won't you?"

Usagi woke up, and gave a loud yawn and stretch. She looked at her clock in alarm when she realized "ah I'm late!" Running out of the room in nothing but a nightgown and fuzzy slippers, she panicked and ran down the stairs only to see Rei, fully dressed, and waiting at the bottom of them.

"It's about time you got your lazy ass up." Rei said to her a bit annoyed at the moon princess.

"I know that Rei-chan! I don't need a scolding from you right now; I'm already late enough for my own wedding." Usagi screamed at Rei, and started running around in a panic "now what to get done first? Where's Minako-chan, she said she was going to do my hair and make-up! I wanted to get that done first, don't tell me that she's running late as well…"

At that Rei just busted out laughing. "What's so funny Rei-chan; I was already stressed out enough as it is before when I was planning this wedding, the fact that I'm late makes me even more stressed! Now just do something, help me Rei-chan!"

"Silly Usagi-chan, I changed the time on the clock in your bedroom. You're actually up a whole two hours early; do you really think that I would've let you be late on your wedding day? How does it feel being an early bird like me?" Rei said, stifling a few laughs after she finished her last statement.

Usagi just stared at Rei in disbelief, "I don't know whether to punch you or kiss you right now." She said her mouth wide-open.

"Just be happy Usagi-chan, come on Minako-chan is waiting for you in the other room to get your hair and make-up done. You know you can't just roll out of bed on your wedding day. Now let's get to it, we've got a lot of things to do before it's time for you to walk down that isle." Rei said a big smile on her face.

_I'm so thankful and lucky to have all of my friends helping me out_. Usagi thought to herself as she greeted Minako and sat down in a chair. All of the senshi had helped in terms of planning their moon princess' wedding, a wedding that they had been anticipating for a long time. Ami was Usagi's budget planner, Rei the wedding planner, Minako her make-up and hair designer, Makoto the caterer, Michiru and Haruka were both involved in the music for the wedding as well as instructing the bride and groom how to properly waltz (and after months of training they had gotten to the point where Usagi never tripped - not even once). Hotaru was in charge of selecting the flowers, and Setsuna was in charge of all the rest of the decorations for the reception and the ceremony.

The wedding was going to be held in a secret location to keep prying eyes of the paparazzi away, a secret island given to Sailor Moon by Sailor Galaxia as a gift for saving her from Chaos. Sailor Galaxia had said to "call it an early wedding present that you two can use as a getaway, and maybe as a destination wedding," with a wink and a grin.

Ever since Sailor Moon had saved the world from Sailor Galaxia, created Crystal World (including Crystal Tokyo), and been re-deemed the moon princess/"savior of earth," who everyone later found out was engaged to the newly crowned king of Earth; the press had been constantly in her face. So Mamoru and Usagi decided to keep the wedding a complete secret and would announce to the world that they had gotten married a few weeks later.

"So Usagi-chan are you nervous?" Minako asked as she applied Usagi's blush onto her cheeks.

"Nervous doesn't even begin to cover it." Usagi said as she closed her eyes while Minako applied a bit of eyeliner, and then some mascara to Usagi's eyes. "I know that Mamo-chan is perfect for me, and I've been waiting for this day for a long time coming. But now that it's actually here…" Usagi let out a sniffle.

"No Usagi-chan! Don't cry! I'm almost done, don't ruin it before you walk down the isle! I didn't get you water-proof eye-liner or mascara because it's such a pain in the ass to take off!" Minako said a bit panicked as she grabbed make-up remover pads just in case a bit of makeup ran down her cheeks.

"I'm okay, don't worry Minako-chan, I won't cry. Thank you for doing my makeup, it looks wonderful!" Usagi said, about to get up from her chair, when Minako planted her down firmly in her seat.

"I'm not done yet Usagi, you're not wearing your typical odangos for your wedding remember?" Minako teased, and started to do her hair up in a perfect bun, then proceeded to take strands of her hair and use them to make spiral curls, framing her face.

Usagi's sugar pink and white wedding was going perfectly so far. It was almost too perfect, which was starting to worry the outer senshi. Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru were all gathered in the reception area, preparing for the night ahead of them. Although each of them were happy that it was finally Usagi's big day, they all shared a feeling that tonight would not turn out to be as wonderful as originally expected.

Michiru finally couldn't take it anymore and said, "I know that all of you sense it, and I'm certainly not going to deny that I feel this overwhelming dread coming toward us." She looked at each of the outer senshi in turn and the nodded. Something terrible was going to happen, evil was coming to ruin the day - they could only hope that their premonitions were wrong.

With makeup and hair done, wearing her traditional white bridal gown with some pink beading and ribbon here and there, her gorgeous white shoes placed on her feet, and princess tiara and veil placed on her head, Usagi was a vision in white. She gathered up her something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and headed head out to the limousine with her bridesmaids, (the inner senshi) all wearing sugar pink gowns were waiting when suddenly a voice coming from nowhere started to talk to her.

"Princess of the moon, you are in grave danger, I beg you, stay somewhere safe - don't get married on this day."


	2. I'm Hearing Voices

Here Comes the Bride

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Sailor Moon. I do however, own the characters that you aren't familiar with (to be noted in a later disclaimer - probably in the next chapter - since I don't want to ruin any surprises) and if you would like to use them please ask first.

I forgot to mention this earlier, although I'm sure that anyone who's read the first chapter probably figured this out: Thoughts are in _italics_, spoken words are in quotations. Sorry for not mentioning that earlier.

**Chapter 2: "I'm hearing voices"**

"I'm in danger? You can't be serious. I'm perfectly fine, I'm getting married, today is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Don't get married, just who the hell do you think you are? I've rid the world of all the evil within it, and even if I didn't, I deserve a break occasionally. Trying to spoil the biggest day of my life - if you're a paparazzi then I'm going to kick your ass right here and now!" Usagi said, looking around for the offender, but finding no one else within the room. "Come out right now!"

"You're so adorable with your little threats and angry trantrums. But trust me, I'm definitely not a paparazzi and if you even tried to hurt me, you'd regret that mistake for a long time coming. I'm sad to see that you don't remember me though, I forgot that all of you were reborn not so long ago. Anyway, Sailor Moon, I'm here to help you. That is all I can reveal at the moment. See you later." The mysterious voice seemed to leave as quickly as it had come, leaving Sailor Moon with a lot of questions.

"Usagi-chan!" Rei yelled from the open limousine door, "get in here before I drag for you into this limo. You're going to be late for your own wedding and I'm serious this time!"

"Coming! Please don't yell at me Rei-chan" Usagi said, hurrying into the limo as quickly as her pumps could carry her. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were all inside the limo waiting for her. "That's all you ever do is yell at me!"

"I'll yell at you all I want, I'm your damned wedding planner and one of your best friends. Besides, if you're late for your own wedding then Mamoru-san will be upset with you."

"Guys, please stop fighting, we don't want Usagi-chan to be so stressed out on her wedding day for no reason" Ami said, trying to prevent the fight from continuing.

"What the hell were you doing in there anyway? Daydreaming during the middle of the afternoon?" Rei asked inquisitively, ignoring Ami.

"I was" Usagi paused, realizing that she really shouldn't think about this on her wedding day, nor did she want to worry the others. _Besides what would I tell them, hey guys I'm hearing voices. Help me, and no I'm not crazy._ "It's nothing Rei-chan. I was just being a space case" she said, a frown played across her face.

"All right, enough of all of this, let's get going! I'm sure that Usagi-chan can't wait to get to the reception and eat all of my yummy food" Makoto said, trying to cheer her up.

At the mention of Makoto's delicious goods, Usagi instantly perked up. "Food? Where?" Usagi said as all of the girls laughed. She had made a quick recovery back to her normal self. Little did the senshi know that this might be the last laugh that they would have in a long time to come.

--------------------

An hour or so earlier, on another planet outside of our galaxy…

A short and slender woman with a long golden-peach colored braid walked towards two elaborate doors. She looked left and right before knocking lightly on the door.

"You may enter" a mysterious voice boomed from behind the doors. The woman opened the doors carefully, trying not to make too much noise. The room that she had entered was a gorgeous office, made almost completely out of white marble, silver silk cushions, and foreign materials unfamiliar to the Earthling eye. Before the woman had time to close the door, the powerful-sounding voice had already made a demand:

"What is it that you desire from me?"

"Princess, we have a bit of a problem," the woman said approaching another woman with long black hair put up in a ponytail with a red heart-shaped barrette. She was sitting in a chair with her back turned to the approaching female. The first woman bowed, then kneeled in front of her princess.

"Stand up. You know that those formalities aren't necessary around friends." The woman in the chair said to the kneeling woman.

"Thanks your majesty." The woman said, getting up, "I should say it's more than a small problem, this could change the outcome of everything that was in store for all the good senshi of Region One. The sailors under the moon princess." She frowned unhappily, hoping that her princess would not be too angry with her for delivering the news.

"What else could possibly go wrong? Don't tell me…" the seated woman in the chair said, suddenly standing up in a panic "is his sentence over Isabel?" she said.

"Worse my princess, lord Faunus has escaped galactic captivity and is quickly headed to Earth." Isabel said with a frown on her face.

"Then this would be a state of emergency. Quickly please get the servants to prepare my ship. I know that we're not allowed to interfere - especially since their newly re-incarnated bodies will not remember me, and under normal circumstances they would not ever need to meet me again in their lifetimes. However, this situation is serious. So I think that I owe my cousin Sailor Moon a visit." The woman said as she reached for her ninja stars, packed them up, and picked up a mysterious ring.

"Yes princess Zoe. But don't you want us, your sailor senshi to go with you and protect you?"

Zoe sighed, "Isabel, or should I say Sailor Sun Ray, I don't want to risk losing all of you. It's best if I go by myself. Who will rebuild the kingdom if there is no one left here and we all perish on Earth? Besides, I think that Sailor Moon and her senshi will be plenty of protection for me. Remember, I was a lone senshi for three hundred years before I found you, the first of my beloved protectors and friends. I think that I can handle Faunus by myself with their help. I should transform before I journey to Earth. If anyone on the blue planet asks, I'll tell them that I'm an American on a visit - I think that my civilian name are American enough, don't you Isabel?"

"Yes princess. But please, don't involve yourself too much, and if you need help you know where to call."

"Thank you Isabel, I really appreciate that coming from one of my closest and dearest friends. If you'll excuse me though, before I leave, I shall have to send a warning to Sailor Moon. She's at least got to be prepared for what's coming" Zoe said, and then dismissed Isabel.

"I'll show them not to mess with my family" Zoe said, as she stormed out of her office.

-----------------------------------

More to come soon, I hope that you guys are enjoying it so far.


	3. You Weren't Invited

Author's Note: The attacks that I'm using in this fan fiction are from Sailor Moon Stars - the manga. Just a warning in case you're wondering where they came from. Of course, I don't own Sailor Moon (but I did create the characters that you're not familiar with and if you wish to use them, let me know first - then be my guest). This is when it starts to get more graphic - and starts to show the reason why I rated the story M. There's strong language and some sexual innuendoes - which might get more intense as the story continues. Just a warning. Thanks all. I really hope that you guys are enjoying the story. Please let me know, I'd love to heart your feedback! Also thanks to the first reviewer that I had, that's really nice of you, I'm glad that you like it so far.

**Chapter Three: You Weren't Invited**

By the time that Usagi had gotten to the chapel, she had forgotten all about the message, and instead was concentrating on gracefully walking down the aisle without any mishaps. _Don't trip Usagi, don't trip, don't trip, _Usagi thought to herself as she got out of the limo and walked into the church. _You have to show everyone that you can be an elegant woman_. _You are the moon princess, the future Queen of Earth and the Moon, the least that you can do is walk elegantly down the aisllllllle…_Usagi thought to herself as she tripped and fell on her face right at the end of the aisle. Mamoru cringed as his future wife took a tumble, of course he had seen it coming, but at the end of the aisle, in front of everyone? _Oh well, she's still my Usako_. Mamoru thought to himself, as Usagi picked herself back up and finished her walk down the aisle as if nothing had happened at all.

"You look absolutely breathtaking" Mamoru said as he lightly took her hand and kissed it. Usagi smiled at Mamoru, and they both turned to the minister, they were finally ready to get married.

The minister looked at the two of them and smiled. Then he started his speech, "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people who have dearly loved each other since the dawn of time." Usagi started crying after he said the first two words. Rei, who happened to be the closest bridesmaid to Usagi, proceeded to smack Usagi on the back of her head.

"Rei-chan! What did you do that for!" Usagi cried out, then realized that she was still in the middle of the ceremony and proceeded to say "gomen nasai (I'm sorry)!" Then the minister continued as Rei enjoyed her small victory. Besides the mishaps that the senshi had on a normal basis, (including Rei and Usagi picking on each other during the entire ceremony) the wedding was going smoothly. That was until…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

"Usako, I love you," Darien said as he smiled and started to lean in for the kiss.

"Mamo-chan, I love you too" Usagi said, but as she leaned in to kiss his lips, something unfamiliar came in between them.

"Mamo-chan, did you not shave or something?" Usagi asked, opening her eyes, and then looking in disgust at the small half-man, half-goat who had fallen to the floor after getting a big kiss from Usagi and Mamoru. His bottom half was that similar to a goat, with reddish-colored fur, complete with brown hooves. On the top of his head he had long goat horns with sharp/pointy ends. He had a very nice looking face; cold grey eyes peered out from his long red bangs, and he also had chiseled abdominal muscles. All in all the goat-man would have been a very handsome man, had he not been such a rude wedding crasher. By this time the minister and extra guests had already ran away in terror from the strange little man sitting on the floor of his church. They knew that the sailor scouts could handle this, while they ran for safety.

"Did you like the feel of my hairy ass against your lips, Sailor Moon?" The creature asked, giving her a devilish grin. The inner senshi gasped and blushed in horror as the man's deep voice rang out loud and clear. "Hope that you enjoyed it, Mamoru's ass isn't the last piece that you'll be getting after all. You can have mine too if you want Usagi, fidelity is so over-rated anyway." He said, watching in complete and utter joy as Mamoru seethed with anger.

"How dare you!" Mamoru said, but as he tried to grab for the half-ling, he disappeared into thin air. "Where did he go?" Mamoru asked, looking around, not noticing that the little man was now standing on the top of his head.

"Think hard Tuxedo Mask, I thought that the moon princess was the dumb one," the goat-man said as he leaped off of Mamoru's head and onto the roof of the church. "My name is Faunus. F-a-u-n-u-s, for those of you who can't spell. I'm here to, shall we say, have a little fun." The outer-senshi headed for the door, but to their dismay found it locked. "Silly senshi, I know who you all are, you don't have to waste your time running out and then transforming, it won't do you any good. How about let's make this interesting. I've always loved to see the senshi transform, especially since all of you are nude for a bit, that's the part that I anticipate the most" the goat-man said as he laughed aloud.

"Fuck you!" Haruka said looking up at Faunus in disgust.

"Gladly, give me a time and place Uranus." Faunus said while ogling Michiru "matter of fact bring Neptune too, I've always gotten really hot and bothered by lesbians." The goat-man said, smiling down at them eagerly.

"Men can be such perverts" Haruka growled, looking up at the man with disgust.

"I think that it's time we taught him a lesson about respecting women" Michiru said trying not to lose her cool demeanor. The two women were so angry that they quickly transformed and decided to give him all that they had. "All right, together then Neptune! Uranus space turbulance!"

"Deep sea violin tide!"

Faunus stood there looking at the combined attack with wide eyes. As he stared at the approaching attack, it suddenly just vanished into thin air. "Come on, I expected better of you two." Faunus said, holding his human hand out and looking at his nails indifferently. "I was at least expecting you to break one of my nails, but I see that they're still intact. Uranus and Neptune just stared at each other in disbelief.

"How the hell did you do that?" Uranus asked, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer.

"What's it to you babe?" He asked Uranus as she glared at him menacingly.

"Then it would be up to us to stop you," said Sailors Pluto and Saturn together. They had transformed while Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were attacking.

"Hit me with your best shot" Faunus said, daring them to try to kill him.

"Chronos typhoon!" Sailor Pluto shouted at Faunus, who just waved his hand at the attack as if he was telling it to 'shoo' and it disappeared.

"Faunus, if you will not behave yourself, then I shall have to-" Sailor Saturn said as she was cut off by Faunus.

"I wouldn't want you to destroy such a pretty face Hotaru. Especially since you've blossomed into a lovely young lady. What I'm trying to say is, don't waste your time and effort trying to destroy me along with the rest of the world because it won't work. I'm not from around here, I'm from another galaxy, a complete other solar system. I can survive in space without breathing equipment or anything, although most of the time I choose not to. Essentially you could destroy the rest of the world, yourself, and all of your friends, but guess what - I'd still be around. Now you wouldn't want that now would you Saturn?" Faunus said and looked at her, a smirk on his face.

"I don't think that he's lying Saturn" Sailor Pluto said as she looked up at Faunus with concern. "Save it for another time" she added, placing her hand on Sailor Saturn's shoulder. Saturn nodded and stepped back, looking up at Faunus dazed and confused.

"Well you've seen what he can do ladies, so everyone else transform!" Luna said, coming from the back of the church with Artemis right at her heals.

The senshi did as they were told, and were ready to face their enemy as a familiar speech of love and justice rang out in the church.

"How dare you crash my wedding! I've dreamed about my wedding since I was five years old, and I won't let a disgusting pervert like you ruin it! You asked for it so here I am, a pretty sailor soldier, ready to battle. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon said, pulling out her magical power tier as she attacked with "Silver moon crystal power kiss!"

The attack hit Faunus, and he gasped in pain, then fell down to the ground. "Oh Sailor Moon, you got me, ooh it hurts! The pain, the pain! Ouch, ouch!" He said while lying on the ground. The senshi got closer to him, to see if he was finished. He looked up at them, smiled and said "gotcha!" He grinned and teleported himself back to the roof of the church. "If you think that your silly little powers have any effect on me, then you're talking to the wrong half-goat." Faunus proceeded to laugh really hard at the thought of being hurt by Sailor Moon"oh, that's a good one. Oh look at me Sailor Moon, I'm all good and nice now that you hit me with your little toy. Oh-ho-ho! Ah-ha-ha!"

Sailor Moon looked at him in shock, she didn't know what to do now that her attack hadn't worked, but Sailor Venus did. "Sailor Moon, get over here! Let's shut him up for good." Sailor Venus said, she was already holding hands with the other senshi, getting ready for a sailor planet attack.

"But Venus, if we do that then we won't have any energy left -" Sailor Moon said with hesitation.

"What was that moonie-pie? I can't hear you." Faunus said, looking down at Sailor Moon and smiling.

Sailor Moon decided that she might as well give it a try. She grabbed Venus' and Mars' hands, then shouted simultaneously with the other girls, "sailor planet attack!" As the attack came closer to Faunus, he looked at it, chucked to himself, and puffed out his stomach until he had a big belly. The sailor planet attack hit his stomach and then bounced back right at the girls who all screamed in pain.

"I tire of this ladies, I think that I'll take my leave for now. Really enjoyed the wedding though, Sailor Moon you look so great in a dress - I'm sure you'll look even better when it's on the floor." Faunus said aloud, and then muttered to himself "see you at the reception." He disappeared as Tuxedo Mask threw a dozed roses at the space where Faunus had stood.

The girls looked at the empty rooftop in disbelief, as they came to the realization that they had a powerful new enemy to deal with. "Does it ever end?" Sailor Moon said to no one in particular as she de-transformed.

_No it won't end Sailor Moon, sailor senshi, and Tuxedo Mask. This time you can't do it by yourselves._ A voice said to everyone - speaking to them through their minds. _I cannot reveal who I am at this time, but let me say that I humbly offer my services to help you defeat Faunus, an enemy that I know very well. If you ever need help, I'll be there in a flash - I can read your thoughts too, in case you didn't know that already, so don't worry about how to get in contact with me. Enjoy the rest of your day sailor senshi, especially you Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask - for I think that Faunus will not trouble you for a while longer. I must take leave, goodbye for now, friends_.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon shouted out to no one in particular "I still don't know your name!"

_You can call me Zoe for now, Usagi-chan_. The voice said to Sailor Moon as it faded away to nothingness.

_Who are you?_ Sailor Moon thought to herself while staring into space, as the other senshi gathered together to arrange a meeting to talk about the new enemy and potential new 'friend.'

Princess Zoe had been standing outside of the church the whole entire time. Leaning against the front of her ship, she smiled to herself: _so it begins, I hope that you can trust me Sailor Moon_, she thought as she pushed a button on the side of her ship, which turned it into a small toy. Stretching, she walked away as her sailor fuku and black hair blew in the light breeze, _all of you have no idea what you're in for_.


	4. Party Time

: Sorry this is taking so long guys, as a busy college student I'm trying my best! I really hope that everyone is enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Any comments or questions are definitely appreciated, sorry that I'm so anxious - it's just that it's my first fan fiction in a while and I'm curious to hear opinions. Ah, just to let you know (since a bar is mentioned in this chapter) I looked up the legal drinking age in Japan - apparently it's 20. But to make it easier, I'm making Sailor Moon and all of her friends 21 or older (I know it doesn't really match the storyline/end of Sailor Stars…sorry about that). This is also the start of the story getting more sexual, with Yuri (I think that many of you will find one of my pairings to be "interesting" at the least) just to warn you. Anyway enough of my chit-chat, here we go…I do not own Sailor Moon. I did create Faunus, the mysterious Princess Zoe, and Princess Zoe's friend Isabel (you might get to meet some more of my characters in later chapters of this fan fiction) so if you would like to use them please let me know first. 

The reception was held in a beautiful ballroom which was, of course, decorated completely in sugar pink and white. Pink hearts hung from white ribbons which were attached to the ceiling. Each of the hearts had with "Mamoru and Usagi Chiba" written on them. Every table contained a centerpiece of white flowers (mostly roses of course) in elaborate vases on top of pink linens. The chairs had white linens with pink sashes tied around the back of the chair in a bow. In front of the tables was the dance floor, and in front of that was the head table for the bridal party.

A beautiful ice sculpture with the monogram "m C u" towered on top of a table near the bar (which was right next to the tables for the guests), it had a two pathways for drinks to spill down, and the bartender stood at his post - ready to serve. The cake was white with five tiers, and covered in edible pink sugar flowers which cascaded diagonally across the cake. The cake topper was a photo, made of sugar and framed in icing, of Usagi and Mamoru kissing. A pink and white candy buffet was lined out along a table near the entrance to the ballroom complete with bags and scoops so the guests could take their fill as favors once they left. The guests, all of whom had eventually been coaxed into going to the reception - and assured that the threat was no longer present, were starting to relax more and enjoy themselves. Usagi peaked into the room, grabbing Mamoru's hand and giving it a little squeeze as she waited for the DJ to announce them as husband and wife.

"And now, let's welcome your guests of honor. May I present to all of you King and Queen Mamoru Chiba!" The DJ said, as the doors flung open to reveal a smiling Mamoru and Usagi. The guests had all stood up, bowed, and then clapped as the couple entered the room and took their seats at the head table. "All right everybody, now that our bride and groom here, it's time to really get this party started!" The DJ said enthusiastically as he went back to his booth and put on a track. "If everyone could please step away from the dance floor, it's time for the newlyweds to have their first dance as a married couple." With that, the newly crowned Chibas stepped onto the floor as the music started.

Usagi and Mamoru seemed to glide on the dance floor. Everyone was impressed by the incredible job that Haruka and Michiru had done in teaching Usagi how to dance with grace, poise, and without tripping or missing a step. At the end of the dance, a thunderous amount of applause sounded the room as Usagi and Mamoru shared a long and passionate kiss on the dance floor. Next there was an open dance floor, and a few familiar couples - well at least to the senshi, got up to dance. First Michiru and Haruka swept across the floor as elegantly as they had ever been.

"Sweetheart I have a confession to make to you," Michiru whispered to Haruka as they danced.

"What is it my love?" Haruka said, looking into Michiru's eyes with a bit of concern.

"I know that you already know about this Ruka. You don't have to fool me, we both know that this new perverted enemy,…all of this is not over yet. Not even close, and this woman whose voice was inside our heads. What are we to think of her? Who knows what this means for all of our futures?" Michiru said, a frown making its way across her beautiful face.

"Shhh, not now Michi. Not during such a momentous occasion, on any other day I would stay here and whisper your concerns away, but not today. Let's just try to enjoy the peace that we have now, especially since this is Usagi-chan's wedding day." Haruka said, eyeing her lover.

"I'm still mad that we never got to finish playing at the reception because of that disgusting…" Michiru shuddered, "thing! Although you must admit my rendition of 'here comes the bride' when Usagi came in was pretty nice."

"Nice? My darling, it was the most beautiful music that I have ever heard. My Michiru is an absolute musical genius, and a gorgeous one at that." Haruka said, gently playing with Michiru's hair, and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "How about we forget about that dreadful little man for now, and enjoy a bit of alone time?" Haruka said, giving Michiru a wink.

Michiru blushed and smiled at her partner, "when?"

"In a few minutes, or potentially…" a fast swing song came on, and Haruka dipped Michiru, while sliding her hand up Michiru's thigh, "right now if you're up to it." Michiru gave a surprised - but pleased moan of pleasure, "don't worry, they won't mind if we slip out for a while." Haruka said as she grabbed Michiru's hand, and the two quietly slipped out unnoticed.

Minako and Rei had seen the two slip out, and shared a secret smile to themselves while sitting at the bridal party's table. Rei got up from her chair, bowed to Minako and said in a very fake French accent "may I have this dance mademoiselle?"

"Why yes you may Rei" Minako said to Rei as they got up and proceeded to do the tango together on the dance floor.

"I feel bad for everyone that doesn't have a date…" Rei said, looking into Minako's eyes "or at least a date that isn't as gorgeous as you." Rei told Minako, who blushed and smiled up at her lover. Rei did an elegant turn with Minako while simultaneously spotting Makoto and Hotaru dancing together, and lightly kissing one another. "What the fuck?" Rei said, almost dropping Minako as she dipped her.

"What?" Minako said, surprised that she had almost gotten dropped flat on her ass.

"When the hell did that happen?" Rei asked Minako, subtly pointing at Makoto and Hotaru. She knew that Minako would know, since the Goddess of Love knew everything concerning the love matters of other people.

"A couple of months ago, where have you been babe? Hotaru feels safe with Makoto, and they're in love. It's wonderful isn't it?" Minako said with a smile.

"I wonder how Hotaru is in bed with Makoto…" Rei said a bit loudly, "if I were Makoto I'd be scared that I'd break Hotaru…"

Makoto and Hotaru looked directly at Rei and Minako at the mention of their names. Minako covered Rei's mouth with one hand, then waved with the other hand, and smiled at the two lovers, who turned around thinking that it was probably nothing.

"Babe!" Minako said, looking at Rei in shock.

"What it's true Mina!" Rei said with a laugh. "I'm going to go and ask them about it right now. I seriously can't believe that. You might be the Goddess of Love, but I need to get an up close and personal view. I'll see you later sweetheart." Rei smiled at Minako, gave her a kiss on the lips, and then walked over to where Makoto and Hotaru were dancing. Minako watched as Rei tapped them on the shoulders, asked them if they had the time to talk and walked away. Minako quickly moved over to the bridal party table where she watched Usagi and Mamoru cut the cake together.

The cake was cut, served, and then handed out to the guests - and Rei, Makoto, nor Hotaru had returned. Minako was starting to get a little worried, it was almost time for the toasts, and Rei had to give one - all of Usagi's bridesmaids were giving one since Usagi couldn't pick a Maid of Honor. The music came back on, and everyone went back to the dance floor. All of Usagi's guests seemed to be enjoying themselves, which was wonderful, but Minako was still worried about her wonderful Rei. Suddenly Minako heard footsteps approaching her, then she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder.

"I see that your woman is not accompanying you, do you mind if I have this dance?"

Minako looked up to see Michiru standing next to her. "Wha? But I thought that you and Haruka were out doing, well you know…" Minako said, a confused look playing up her pretty features.

"Doing what exactly Minako-chan?" Michiru asked somewhat innocently.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you Michiru-san?" Minako asked Michiru, who nodded somewhat impatiently. "Ugh. I know that you're just getting me to say it, but fine. You screaming out 'Oh Ruka' as Haruka licks your nipples. Haruka moaning in pleasure as you start to eat her out, and thrust your fingers into her no-no spot…do you get it now, or do I need to continue?" Minako said, she was a little annoyed with Michiru's little game.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha!" Michiru laughed, a little bit too loudly. "No, we went out for a bit of air. Haruka's in our room right now, changing her shoes because they're uncomfortable for her, she'll be back in a second. Now, care for a dance?"

"Sure, uh, why not!" Minako grinned up at Michiru, a bit uneasily. _Why is Michiru asking me to dance when she's passionately in love with Haruka?_ The two started dancing, and Minkao felt like everyone's eyes were on them instead of the bride and groom, wondering why the two were together.

"I have to admit" Michiru whispered in Minako's ear, "I've always had a little crush on you Minako-chan. Care to join Haruka and I for a little fun sometime? I'm sure that Rei won't mind. She's a bit too aggressive for my taste, but you are just, perfect" Michiru purred into Minkao's ear. Now Minako started to get a little freaked out, as far as she knew Michiru never had harbored any feelings for her - and Minako should know, after all she is the Goddess of Love.

"I, umm, have to go, to the ladies room Michiru. Nice talking to you."

"I'll go with you, I have to re-apply my lipstick, what a coincidence." Michiru said to Minako, giving her a little wink. Minako was even more nervous than before, and just timidly shook her head 'yes' to Michiru as she went to the bathroom with Michiru right behind her. Minako constantly looked behind her as Michiru gave her an innocent smile all the way to the bathroom.

Minako splashed her face with water, and peered over at Michiru who was eyeing Minako from her mirror as she applied some lipstick to her plump lips. Minako decided to make a b-line for the toilet, and when she got there she slammed - then locked the door behind her. Minako didn't know why, but something about Michiru didn't seem right, she was really freaked out just by being in the same room with her - completely alone, without her Rei by her side. Suddenly, Minako heard a banging on her door, "sorry this stall is occupied." She said, moving closer towards the toilet, as she saw a pair of familiar green pumps underneath the stall door. Slowly a leg slid underneath the stall door. Minako let out a little gasp of horror, but she raised her voice in order to try not to display her fear, "I said this stall is occupied!" Clearly the person on the other side of the door did not really care. "You asked for it then! Venus Crystal Power, make up!" Sailor Venus looked down after she had transformed, and realized that the leg which had been creeping under the stall door had vanished.

"I really don't have time to play these games with you Minako-chan." Sailor Venus could hear Michiru's voice coming from all directions, but could not locate her. "I'm right here Minako-chan!" Sailor Venus looked up and to her horror, there was Michiru, on the top of the stall. Michiru was spread out flat against the top of the stall, there was enough room for her to lay at the top of the stall, but with such little space at the top - Sailor Venus wondered how she got up there in the first place. "How about you get a little rest Venus, you'll be here for a while!" Michiru said, as she jumped down and quickly used two pairs of handcuffs to chain Sailor Venus' hands to the toilet seat.

"What the fuck are you doing Michiru?" Sailor Venus screamed as Michiru made sure that Venus was changed properly to the toilet, thus incapable of doing anything.

"Let's just put it this way Minako-chan. I'm a pretty kinky woman." Michiru said, immediately getting to her knees and looking under Sailor Venus' skirt. "I always wanted to have sex with a girl in a sailor suit, but it's so cumbersome to get off. How about you be a good little kitten and de-transform for me." Michiru purred to Sailor Venus, giving her a little wink and a smirk.

"No way in hell bitch! Michiru would never do this to me, you fucking pervert. You're definitely not Michiru." Sailor Venus spat at Michiru, who just started laughing.

"Clever little minx aren't you? Surprise, surprise, wonderful detective work Minako-chan. You already know who I am don't you?" The imposter Michiru said, as she cupped Sailor Venus' chin in her hand and French kissed her. "Mmm, tasty" the fake Michiru said, and quickly changed into the last person that Sailor Venus would want to see - Faunus. "I've always liked female forms better than my own. Did you enjoy my little trick baby? I can be anyone whom you want me to be…would you prefer me to be Sailor Mars?" Faunus said slowly assuming the form of Sailor Mars and reaching out a hand to grab Sailor Venus' breasts, but still using his own voice. "Those feel so good Venus, I haven't felt one in about six hundred years you know. Now I have to just work on getting this fuku off so I can take off your bra. I can't wait to see those beautiful boobies of yours." In return, Sailor Venus spit at Faunus and got him right in the eye, which shocked him and caused him to assume his regular form. "Wow, a vicious little bitch you are, I guess that a bit of Rei rubs off on you when she's rubbing her tongue against your hard nipples, or maybe even against this…" Faunus said as he reached his hand between Venus' legs - trying to get under her fuku and past her panties. Venus started kicking at Faunus, "shit I forgot to tape your legs down. Oh well, I like this better - it means that I actually have to work for my money. If you know what I mean." Faunus gave an evil laugh, and proceeded to hold Venus' legs down while he reached for her privates.

"Stop! No! Pervert! Help, somebody help me! Help!" Venus screamed.

"Normally I like to hear women scream when I'm with them, but in this case, I'd really wish you to shut up. I have to tape your mouth shut…now where's that tape?" Faunus said as he started to search in his fur.

Sailor Venus kept on screaming help the entire time, while she thought to herself…_Why me? Why the hell was I so stupid in letting Faunus go to the bathroom with me? Why did I want him to be Michiru for a while? Just for kicks? He will probably kill me once he's done! Then who will save the princess? Who will be the leader once I'm gone? What if I never get to see my precious Rei-chan ever again? No, she told me 'see you later sweetheart.' I have to keep my hopes up for her, for my lovely firebird, and for my princess whom I've been sworn to protect. I hope that he didn't do anything to her, please be safe my lovely firebird. Someone, please help me…_

"Speeding psi wheel attack!" Another voice, this one also sounded familiar to Sailor Venus, echoed through the bathroom stall. All of a sudden, Venus saw what looked to be a large spinning pyramid shoot through the bathroom stall heading straight towards Faunus.

"Shit!" He said right before he was hit hard with the blast, and knocked out cold.

Sailor Venus looked out of the stall to see, another sailor senshi staring right back at her. The senshi had long black hair which was in a ponytail, and a very cute heart barrette in her hair. Her eyes were the same blue as Usagi's, which Sailor Venus found to be comforting. Instead of a tiara, she had a silver infinity symbol on her forehead. This senshi was dressed from head to toe in a silver and light blue sailor fuku. She wore silver boots with two light blue diamonds on each boot that were practically thigh highs on her long legs. Interestingly enough, this sailor senshi did not wear gloves. Instead she had a blue ring on her "ring finger" with the silver infinity symbol. Her shoulder pads were practically transparent, although it seemed as if silver had been dusted all over them because they shimmered a silver color in the light. Her skirt was also silver, with long light blue ribbons in the back that barely reached the back of her knees. A light blue bow in the front of her fuku contained a silver-colored infinity symbol in the middle of it. Instead of a choker, she had a light blue necklace with one medium sized-heart in the middle. As Sailor Venus looked closer, she also noticed that the silver infinity symbol was in the middle of the senshi's necklace. There was one aspect of this new senshi that Sailor Venus found very peculiar though, her skin tone.

Sailor Venus thought to herself as she looked up at the woman who had saved her. 

"Only when I transform." The new senshi said to Sailor Venus with a smile on her face.

"You heard that?" Sailor Venus said, blushing, "I don't think that I said that out loud…"

"You didn't." The new senshi replied, looking down at Faunus with a frown. "Now, we better get out of here before Faunus wakes up…I'm sorry that the pest is giving you a hard time. But don't worry, he won't be much of a problem for long."

"Thank you Sailor Infinity, you saved my life…" Sailor Venus started to say.

"Sailor Infinity? Nice try but close, use a synonym instead. Sailor Myriad is my name, mother liked the sound of it better than Infinity." Sailor Myriad said to Venus. "Now come on let's go!" Sailor Myriad said to Sailor Venus, grabbing her hand and taking her out.

"But what about Faunus? Where are Rei and the others? I never saw Rei-chan, Hotaru-chan, Makoto-chan, Michiru-san, and Haruka-san return to the party. " Sailor Venus asked in a panic, looking back at the half-man, and then back at Sailor Myriad.

"Don't worry about him for right now, I can't do much about him yet…my strength is running low, but don't worry, I will get him good eventually Minako-chan. As for your precious Rei-chan and the others, don't you worry, I'll take care of them. You never have to fear when I'm around." Sailor Myriad said with a smile.

"What? You know my civilian name? But how? I mean, I never told you…" Sailor Venus said, stunned once again.

"I know a lot of things about you and the other senshi. I figured that you guys wouldn't remember me…although I sense that there is one of you who does." Sailor Myriad said, as she took Venus outside of the bathroom.

"What else can you tell me about yourself Sailor Myriad? I have so many questions…" Sailor Venus said as she de-transformed.

"Enjoy the party Minako-chan…I have some things to do, so sorry I can't stay and chat. Goodbye love Goddess." Sailor Myriad said.

"But…" _will you at least tell me what you're doing here?_ Minako thought to herself as she hurried back to the reception, where the party was still going on strong.

"Minako-chan!" Rei shouted happily as she saw Minako, and opened her arms for a hug. Mianko leaped into Rei's arms and returned the hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again! What happened to you, no you first!" They said to each other simultaneously.

"I guess maybe now isn't the right time to talk about it" Rei said as she looked over her shoulder and noticed that quite a few of the guests were staring at them. "I definitely don't want to ruin the rest of Usagi's day, even if a lot of it has been spoiled. I've already agreed with Makoto, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka to not tell Usagi or anyone else as of yet. We'll talk about it while Usagi and Mamoru are on their honeymoon. We don't want them to worry about anything right now you know? Not during the happiest time of their lives."

"You're right, we'll talk later then." Minako said, "as for right now, how about for now we…"

"Attention everyone it's time for the toasts! Would the bridal party head back to the head table and give the toasts to our lovely King and Queen?" The DJ announced.

"I guess that means us" Makoto said, tapping Rei and Minako on the shoulder, "let's go ladies, everyone's waiting."

The three women headed over to the head table, where everyone else was waiting for them. It really comforted Minako to see that everyone who she had previously wondered about was safe and sound either sitting at the head table or in the audience. _But still I have so many questions that went completely unanswered. I guess that all of this will have to be discussed once Usagi and Mamoru get back from their honeymoon at our sailor meeting. _Minako thought to herself as Rei got up to give the first toast, acting as if the events of the reception had never occurred. Minako sighed to herself,

I hope that you guys really enjoyed Chapter Four. I'm already writing Chapter Five…until then. .


	5. Useful Information from a Wise Source

Author's Note: I realized way too late that I accidentally deleted a line in my story that was a part of Sailor Myriad's description. When she transforms her skin is gold in color. Anyway, back to the story…this chapter is set while Usagi and Mamoru are still on their honeymoon. Sorry this is so late by the way - I'm in summer school here at my college so I can graduate early, and I'm insanely busy right now. Anyway - the usual disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon - but any characters that you're not familiar with are mine, and if you want to use them go ahead and ask me, I guarantee you that I'll probably say yes. I really hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far. Any suggestions please let me know! Sorry about the spacing by the way guys - I always double space before hand, and then it always ends up single spaced whenever I download it onto the site. I'll try to get that fixed so it'll be easier to read. My chapter title also suddenly disappeared this time...argh...anyway...

**Chapter 5: Useful Information from a Wise Source**

Usagi woke up stretched and then yawned, it was about 1pm, and Mamoru was in the living room quietly watching television so as not to disturb his wife. She decided that it was time to get up and say hello to her husband. So far their three-week honeymoon was going well, the couple had brought Luna and Artemis along, since the island did have the best food in the world - which Luna much appreciated. Usagi had decided that the senshi would be all right without their advisors, especially since nothing had occurred at her reception - at least not to her knowledge. She thought that potentially Faunus was some jealous guy dressed in a goat suit who decided to crash her wedding. Although it didn't explain how he deflected their attacks, for the time being Usagi couldn't care less about what Faunus was up to - she was enjoying her honeymoon. But simultaneously, despite the fact that she was enjoying herself, Usagi wondered what the rest of the girls were up to. Little did she know that an emergency sailor meeting was going on - without her.

At Rei's and Minako's shrine (unfortunately her grandfather had died a few years back - and he said in his will that Rei would get the shrine - Minako started living there with Rei about a year into their relationship) all of the senshi minus the moon princess were gathered around a large round table. Everyone except for Minako sat at the table, eyeing her anxiously, waiting for what she had to say. Ever since the battle with Galaxia ended, the senshi had decided to have an 'order system' created in case they had another crisis to deal with - especially now since Usagi was going to be queen. Minako was re-elected leader and would introduce the problem first, then ask for the opinions of the other senshi. The others would raise their hands, then stand up and talk when called on by Minako - that way the fights and disorder of the past could potentially be avoided. Today was the first trial of this system since Faunus was the first new enemy since Galaxia. The other senshi had already been briefed on the events of Usagi's wedding night. How Minako, Michiru, Hotaru, Makoto, and Rei had all been kidnapped by Faunus and saved by Sailor Myriad. Now, standing at the front of the room, closest to a blackboard that Rei had brought in, Minako looked at each of the senshi, and decided that it was time to start the meeting.

"I called this urgent sailor meeting because we have matters to discuss that cannot wait until Usagi-chan gets back from her honeymoon! Not to mention this is not the time to stress her out concerning sailor business. Eventually we're going to have to get used to the fact that Usagi-chan might not be able to attend these meetings anymore - who knows what might happen to her powers. This will be especially a concern of ours once Chibusa-chan develops her powers in sailor training and steps up as the new Sailor Moon, since she won't always be Chibi-Moon, as we all know." Minako said, smacking her fist down on the table. "As leader I think that I have a right to do so, agreed all?" The rest of the sailors nodded in agreement. "Good. Now ladies, we have a new enemy who is not only a jerk - but also a pervert. So the first topic of this meeting is to talk about how to deal with him, the second is a discussion of the new senshi that I met - Sailor Myriad. Is she friend or foe? Ever since Galaxia it's been really hard to determine the difference between the two. I think that you have all been briefed on Rei-chan, Michiru-san, Haruka-san, Makoto-chan, Hotaru-chan, and my encounters with Faunus and Sailor Myriad. Am I correct?" The senshi nodded, ready to get the meeting underway. "Anyway, questions or comments?" No one said anything, "okay then first I will take your suggestions." Rei raised her hand, Minako nodded at her lover to stand. Rei quickly stood up and gave her partner a little wink.

"First of all, might I mention that our leader is so sexy when she takes control like that." Rei purred at Minako - who blushed, and gave a nervous giggle and smile.

After quickly regaining her composure Minako looked at Rei "remember no distractions Rei-chan." _Even though you are incredibly hot in that red dress._ Minako thought to herself as she desperately tried to pay attention to Rei's ideas - and not just stare at her hot body.

"Faunus can be dealt with, even though the sailor planet attack did not work - I think that there are plenty other things that may work. For example, we have never tried to catch him by surprise - that's what he always does to us. If we were able to figure out where he was, then maybe the element of surprise would help us take him down. I think that preparation for our attacks is one of the reasons why he is able to deflect them so quickly." Rei stated, and flashed a little bit of leg at Minako through the slit of her dress as she sat down, and then winked at Minako again.

"G-g-good observation Rei-chan" Minako stammered, another light blush creeping on her face. "Another thing though - stop flustering your leader!" Minako exclaimed, while the other girls laughed at how cute and easily distracted Minako was. _Geez, if she keeps this up I might not be able to finish the meeting - I'll be way too horny. I'll have to throw everyone out of the room, and then…either that or I'll just have to just take her right now on this table like an animal. _Minako thought to herself.

"If I may speak Minako-chan," Setsuna said raising her hand and giving Minako a polite smile.

"Huh?" Minako said, coming out of her sexual daydream and back to reality.

Setsuna smiled and chuckled a little bit, "I said may I speak Minako-chan, I'm sorry that I interrupted your daydream."

Minako turned a bright shade of red, and decided to ignore Setsuna's comment, despite the fact that she was clearly embarrassed. "Setsuna-sempai, as our elder and teacher you know that you are the only one who is able to interrupt or take the lead during meetings without asking for permission." Minako said to the beautiful time keeper. It was well known to everyone that Setsuna rarely spoke at meetings, for fear of altering the future.

"Thank you Minako-chan, and you don't have to call me sempai, although it's so sweet." Setsuna said, chuckling a bit and standing up, "besides why do I have to be the only one who can abstain from the rules even though I am the elder? I think that it would be unjust, would it not?" Minako looked at Setsuna and smiled, nodding a bit uneasily. Then she sat down, looking up at Setsuna thoughtfully as Setsuna gracefully walked up to the front of the room. A neutral look played up Setsuna's gorgeous features, and her crimson eyes seemed to glow darkly as she turned to face her audience.

Setsuna has this presence that everyone described as "mysterious," she is so different from all the other senshi, although she had always been a part of the group - the job of being the time keeper was lonely. Nowadays she really enjoyed the company of the other senshi, but still kept many secrets concerning her personal life and the world to herself. This was relatively easy for her to do since she had spent most of her lifetime alone, and no one was really able to get to know her - not even her housemates Haruka and Michiru. In fact there were only two people who even had an inkling about Setsuna's personal life - Hotaru (who despite her being the second youngest had some of the wisdom and knowledge of Setsuna) and Chibusa (but Chibusa was not around anymore because she had to promise the time keeper not to come back after the battle with Galaxia - that way she would never have the chance to "interrupt" her parents so she could be born).

"I know that normally I do not contribute to these meetings, and when I do - I do not tend to reveal much for fear of altering time, however, concerning this particular topic I am open to answering questions concerning our enemy. It is vital to this fight that everyone knows as much as I do concerning our new enemy and Sailor Myraid of course." Setsuna said, a grim frown playing her features, then she looked over to Minako and gave her a brief nod - a little signal.

"Then the floor is now open for questions," Minako said, turning away from Setsuna and gazing at the table for raised hands. So far Ami was the only one with a question, "Ami-chan, proceed."

"I'm sure that we all have a lot of questions Setsuna-sempai, I mean Setsuna-san," Ami said, blushing as she talked to her elder, "but my first one is really a three-part question, or maybe I should say that it is three questions that I packed into one. Who exactly is Faunus, why is he doing this to us, and is he a part of chaos?"

"Faunus is not a part of chaos, interestingly enough. The chaos that we know manifested within our galaxy, despite that he traveled to many galaxies - he originated here, that is why we had to face so many enemies from within chaos. Faunus is from another galaxy, completely different world, and he has really nothing to do with chaos. He," Setsuna paused, wondering if what she was about to say would critically alter the future of the senshi, "he is from an evil which we would like to call the mythos center. This is another breed of evil born along with chaos, which I unfortunately cannot tell you much about. But that's why Saturn could not destroy him with her powers - since he is not from this galaxy and can survive safely inside and outside of our solar system. I have my suspicions as to why he came here - mostly to bother Sailor Moon, which would in turn bother Sailor Myriad a great deal. He could also be here to try to - well since he is a pervert," Setsuna said, blushing a bit, "impregnate one of the senshi here so he can have a mini-Faunus." The rest of the senshi looked at her in horror, all of them were grossed out, Minako looked like she was about to throw up. "He's one of the loner mythos enemies, so he would like someone else to help cause mischief with - and what other person would want to do that besides a mini-him. Of course he would also like his child to be powerful and having a senshi-mommy would really help to contribute to the baby's powers. I know ladies, it's disgusting, but those are the facts."

That's when the hands flew up into the air, Minako looked at them all in shock, a sweat drop going down her forehead. "Umm let's make this easy and go around the table" she said, dropping out of the leader role temporarily. "Rei-chan, go ahead."

"I'm just going to ignore what you said about Faunus and his desire to impregnate us." Rei said, gagging a little. "Could you expand on what you just said about Sailor Myriad and Sailor Moon? What does Sailor Myriad have to do with Sailor Moon?" Rei asked curiously.

"The answer is simple, Sailor Moon and Sailor Myriad, and I guess you would not be able to tell this by their looks, are cousins." Setsuna said, looking in turn at each of the senshi who stared back at her with wide eyes.

"Then how come we don't remember her! I thought that all of our memories were returned to us!" Makoto exclaimed before being called on, for which Minako glared at her. "Ooops," Makoto laughed nervously as she apologized, "sorry Minako-chan."

"All of your memories were erased when you were being reborn, and some of those were never restored because queen Serenity felt it unnecessary for you to know a few things. She thought that you would never have to deal with Faunus and the mythos center - and since Sailor Myriad currently resides in another galaxy, she thought that you would never meet her at all. The queen knew that you would probably miss her - since she was so close to everyone if she had let you remember Sailor Myriad, so she never intended for you to remember Sailor Myriad. Although I'm sure that once you meet her and all, maybe a few of your memories might be jogged." Setsuna said, a few tears coming to her eyes, which she quickly wiped away, "and as time keeper - I'm required really to remember everything - no matter how painful."

"So was she a protector of princess Serenity as well? How did we know her?" Michiru asked, forgetting about the system as well. As an angry Minako glared at her, she grinned uneasily, "oh my excuse me Minako-chan, you know that it's really not like me to talk out of turn."

"Sailor Myriad was not a protector of Sailor Moon. She and her mother - Serenity's younger sister, Jade, lived in the palace with everyone. Ah the queen and her sister were so close. You might remember Sailor Myriad better if I told you that her name was princess Zoe. From the time that she was old enough to talk, she always expressed the desire to become a senshi. Princess Serenity always looked up to Zoe, like she was an elder sister, and Zoe has always been very fond of princess Serenity, or as we call her now Usagi-chan. Zoe was a huge influence in queen Serenity's decision to let princess Serenity go through senshi training as well, especially since queen Serenity did not want the young princess to go through the hardships that she had faced when she was a senshi. The reason that we all knew princess Zoe so well is that she went through senshi training with us. Zoe excelled in it, she was definitely a superior senshi - that is why queen Serenity deemed it necessary that Zoe only fight in emergency situations only. When we were all reborn, she was sent to another galaxy in order to help the people there, along with her mother Jade, whom, at the time still had all of her sailor powers and was known as Sailor Crystal. Anyway, they were sent off to fight the more dangerous enemies within the mythos center. The enemies within the mythos center were also a part of the original battle with Beryl during the Silver Millennium; they helped to fuel chaos with more power. It was Zoe who made it possible for queen Serenity to defeat Beryl using the power of the silver crystal, because she was able to make mythos follow her back into its original galaxy. She did this in order to protect all of us." Setsuna explained, fondly thinking back on the past with a sweet smile.

"Well here's another question what kind of powers does Sailor Myriad have?" Haruka asked a demanding smile on her face.

Setsuna smiled a somewhat secret smile at her housemate and said "Sailor Myriad has powers that surround the realm of telepathy. That's why she can read all of our thoughts without the blink of an eye. If necessary she can also temporarily absorb the powers of others through touch, she's gotten very good at controlling that aspect of her powers, so don't worry about losing your abilities if you touch her - you will still have them. She can also heal people, as well as teleport and fly. So, she's a very valuable ally to have - especially against Faunus" Setsuna replied, and then awaited another question.

Questions started coming from right and left, and Minako decided to abandon the leader system for today, _it's really not worth it_, she thought to herself - a bit annoyed at her unorganized senshi. _But I would never do such a thing, I'm very much above bursting out in the middle of a meeting, I'm way more professional than that. _Less than a second after she thought that, Minako burst out a question, "Sailor Myriad seemed to remember me, why is that?" Minako, after realizing what she had done, looked around to see all of the senshi glaring at her, "ah-heh-heh, okay well the leader says let's abandon the rules for today - okay?" Minako grinned nervously and waited for her question to be answered, as the glares turned to laughs and smiles.

"Unlike the rest of us Zoe was never reborn - she never had to be, since she went away and queen Serenity did not have to protect her from chaos."

"But that would mean that she would be dead by now if she's lived that long - either that or she was reborn later, right Setsuna-san?" Ami asked inquisitively.

Setsuna shook her head no, "Zoe is immortal, Ami-chan. This is part of the reason why her mother named her Sailor Myriad. Unlike the rest of you, Sailor Myriad came from the same homeland as Sailor Moon, and so of course queen Serenity - as the older sister got to choose the name Sailor Moon for her child's senshi name - even though Zoe was born first. So, Jade had to pick another name for her child, and she chose Sailor Myriad, not just because of Zoe's immortality, but when Zoe was a child she seemed to have a lot of power - almost unlimited power. I will take one more question then, Hotaru-chan you have yet to ask me a question, do you have one for me?"

"Well I guess it would be good to know what kind of enemy we're dealing with in terms of his powers since we have been refreshing our memories concerning Sailor Myriad for the majority of this meeting." Hotaru said shyly, her hand lightly resting on Makoto's.

"Faunus - his powers are interesting to talk about, they are also telekinesis related since he is part of the mythos center, which is another reason why Sailor Myriad was sent to his galaxy. As you have probably already noticed, he can also teleport, and Minako told us earlier, he can transform into other senshi - potentially even use their powers, although he might be restricted to just using their likenesses and voices. Of course as we all noticed on the first day, he can also eliminate and reflect attacks. Faunus can create a sort of energy shield - and I really don't know what else he can do. Like I said before, he is quite a mischief maker though, and he loves to cause trouble, so all of you were forewarned." Setsuna said as she traveled back to her seat, happy to finally be allowed to share a lot of information with her fellow senshi.

Minako rose and returned to the front of the room, "thank you for the enlightening information Setsuna-san," she said, giving her elder a little bow before returning to leader mode. "All right then, so when Usagi gets back from her honeymoon, I will inform her of all of this. I'm really glad that we had this meeting, it was very informative." Makoto raised her hand, "yes Mako-chan?"

"I just wanted to say that I brought treats for everyone, so dig into my homemade sweets, I've got cakes and cookies," Makoto said as she pulled out a bag of sweets.

"Ooh! My favorites!" Minako yelled, forgetting about her leader position long enough to salivate over Makoto's treats. Minako decided that as leader, she should have the first slice of cake, so she quickly stuck out her hand to take a piece, but just as quickly retracted it as Rei's hand smacked hers hard. "Aie! Owie!" Minako said unhappily as she glared at her lover.

"I'll go make some tea," Rei grinned at Minako as she left the room to get tea. From the other room she called out, "make sure that Minako-chan doesn't start before any of you. Since Usagi-chan isn't here, I'm going to get my cake and eat it too - we don't need Minako-chan pigging out."

All of a sudden the senshi heard laughter coming from the roof of the building and muffled words that sounded like "how adorable." Setsuna, Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka ran outside to see what it was, and found nothing.

"That better have not been Faunus," Haruka said angrily, "if it was, the next time that he comes here - I'd like to rip him a new one."

"No Haruka, I don't think that it was him, to me it looks like we had a pleasant visitor" Michiru said looking at Setsuna, who smiled knowingly.

Makoto picked up on this and decided to extend an invitation to their visitor. "Hey Sailor Myriad - why don't you come and have some treats with us?" Makoto yelled, "I made them myself."

A melodic female voice echoed inside all of the senshis' heads,

"But we all would love to get to know you again," Makoto said aloud to what seemed to be nothing, "please come out and eat with us."

I cannot, I am so sorry, but perhaps another time Sailor Jupiter, farewell.

Makoto yelled out a few more times, but to no avail - Sailor Myriad had apparently left the area. In reality, she was closer than any of them thought. In one of the tall leafy trees on Rei and Minako's property, Zoe sat on a thick branch, examining the sailor senshi from behind the leaves. _I'm glad that Setsuna-chan never told them what I look like in human form, otherwise I would never be able to get any peace, nor would I have the element of surprise on Faunus_._ They're still like I remember them though, ah, I can't wait to get to know them again, and spend time with them, but it won't be for a while. For now it's too risky if I spend a lot of time with them._ Once the senshi had all gone back into the shrine, she leaped out of the tree and safely onto the concrete. _But it would be nice if I could chat with them again for a few minutes, and maybe even get a fortune reading while I'm here_. She smiled to herself as she walked towards the shrine, completely unaware that a pair of eyes were staring at her from behind a bush.

That's all for now - Chapter Six will be coming soon (started writing it as well, but who knows when I'll finish - hopefully soon but it might not be as soon as I'd like thanks to college), thanks for reading everyone, I really appreciate it.


	6. Uh Oh

Author's note: I realized that this story has changed a lot from when I first started writing it. Somehow it's evolved into something that I didn't originally plan it to be…oh well, it must continue. I'm seriously thinking of changing the title and summary. Sometimes the characters seem to take over the writing you know what I mean? Anyway the usual disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but Faunus and Princess Zoe/Sailor Myriad are mine. If you'd like to use them, feel free to ask me. I'm going to try to wrap this up in a couple more chapters…this chapter will show a bit more of Zoe's personality. Don't worry though if you like my characters – I'm sure that I can incorporate them into future stories. This one is short…

**Chapter Six: Uh-oh**

Zoe walked to the shrine, completely unaware that a blonde haired woman was slowly creeping up behind her. As Zoe got to the shrine entrance and waited for Rei to come to the front, the woman jumped on Zoe's back yelling "intruder! Spy! I saw you! What do you want from us! Rei-chan, Minako-chan, someone come and help me get this spy!" Zoe tried to throw off the woman, without using her powers - but it was hard, this lady was strong. _This seems like such a familiar situation - princess Serenity used to do this to me when we were young, but no it can' t be her, she's on her honeymoon. _Zoe thought to herself as she continued to get the young woman off of her. Hearing the commotion, Rei ran outside, with the other senshi right on her heals.

"Usagi-chan! What the hell are you doing! Get off of my customer!" Rei yelled back at the blonde woman who was still holding onto Zoe. "What the fuck are you doing back this early anyway, you're supposed to be on your honeymoon!" Rei continued to yell at the blonde, as she let go of Zoe.

"I made an early comeback because someone was dumb enough to leave their communicator on, Rei-chan!" Usagi said, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. "I heard everything that you guys talked about. I took my private jet back here before the meeting was over, and then I found her, she came out of the trees - she was spying on all of you! She must have heard everything. So spill the beans spy, what do you know?" Usagi yelled at Zoe, who just smiled and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You are. You're just adorable! I'm not a spy, haha," Zoe said, still laughing.

"Then what were you doing in the tree?" Usagi asked, questioning Zoe's credibility.

"I was actually lost and trying to find the temple, that's why I climbed the tree, so I could see where I was. I came here to get my fortune told by the Shinto priestess here; whom I heard was very beautiful. I guess that the people who told me were right." Zoe said, giving Rei a little wink.

Rei blushed and stammered - then tried to compose herself after seeing the way that Minako was glaring at Zoe, "well thank you, but uh - I'm already taken by a wonderful woman, but I…" Rei continued, looking the woman up and down, staring for an especially long time at her curvaceous figure "…but I can tell your fortune…please come in."

Zoe came into the shrine and the senshi got a better look at her, she was a very beautiful woman. Zoe in human form had long black hair, mocha colored skin, and bright blue eyes that looked exactly like Usagi's. She was a taller woman, at about 5'10" and most of the girls had to look up at her when she entered the room. Setsuna was behind all the other senshi and saw, then immediately recognized Zoe, who gave Setsuna a wink and a smile. Zoe's index finger was pressed against her lips as if to say "shh."

"So what's your name, stranger? We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Hino Rei." Rei said as she lead the tall woman into a quiet space in order to tell her fortune. The rest of the senshi had cleared out in order to let Rei do her job in private, as well as to apologize to Usagi for leaving her out of the meeting, who could still be heard bawling loudly from behind the closed door of the fortune reading room. "Sorry about my friend Usagi - especially for what she did earlier, she's quite loud - but she's really a sweet person - she normally doesn't do things like that."

Zoe had to think about this for a while, but not too long, she decided that she would have a little fun. "That's okay, I don't mind. My name is Chloe," she said with a smile.

"Chloe-san, what a nice name," Rei said, dwelling on the name for a while. _Sounds a lot like Zoe though, I wonder…_Rei thought to herself, which of course Zoe heard. She seemed to be staring at Zoe intently.

"Oh no need for honorifics, I don't really mind – I'm American and we don't use the same types of honorifics in my country." Zoe replied, tried to steer the conversation away from her disguise name. _Shit, I should have thought of a better name_. Zoe thought to herself, _that was really dumb Zoe, really dumb._

"All right Chloe," Rei said, enunciating the name, "what would you like to know about yourself?"

"Hmm, I'd really like to know about my future, I've always been curious concerning matters of the future." Zoe said, hoping that Rei had not really caught onto the fact that she was actually Zoe.

"Your future? Well of course I can do that, let me consult the fires" Rei said, as she began to do the fire reading.

Zoe waited there – a bit amused. _I will be surprised if she finds anything._

Rei concentrated for a while, but she kept on coming up with _nothing! I can't get anything on Chloe; no matter how hard I try. It's almost as if she's a blank slate._ Rei tried for about another half an hour to get a reading – but still nothing. "I'm sorry, but I just can't get anything on you. I have no idea why."

"It's fine, don't worry about it Rei-san. I really appreciate you doing a reading for me. I guess I'm just hard to read – I've tried many fire readers while I've been here in Neo-Crystal Tokyo…and none of them really seem to be able to get a clear read. It's always…"

"Fuzzy" the both said simultaneously.

"Well thank you for your kind hospitality and for the reading – I really appreciate it."

"Would you like to stay and have some tea?" Rei asked the tall woman.

Zoe smiled at the fire senshi. "That sounds lovely but I'm afraid that I've overstayed my welcome already. You see, I'm here on a business trip, and I must get back to my hotel to prepare for my meetings. I'm sure that you know the drill." Zoe said, Rei nodded, then lead her out of the room where Usagi was standing – waiting.

"Oh! Well hello again blonde ninja." Zoe said to Usagi with a chuckle.

Usagi returned the smile and put out her hand for a handshake, "sorry to rile you up. You know I have to keep my lair free from intruders. I never introduced myself, my name is Tsukino Usagi."

"I'm Chloe, very nice to meet you."

"What about your last name?"

"Uh-I don't have one." Zoe replied, and for the second time today she felt like smacking herself in the head.

"How could you possibly not have one?"

_Think Zoe, think! _"It's because I was an orphan and they never told me what my last name was at the orphanage where I was sent to. I didn't want to create a false one, and I never wanted to know what my original last name was – so I decided to be unique and not have a last name. It really makes me stand out." Zoe said to the blonde, who looked at her funny, then decided that it might be all right.

"Ah – I guess that makes sense…" Usagi replied hesitantly.

"Anyway, I've got to go – I'm late for a business meeting. Sayonara Usagi-san."

"Sayonara Chloe-san."

Zoe started to walk down the steps of the shrine, a huge smile on her face. _At least I got to see them all – I wonder where the new King is though. I'm surprised that he isn't following his wife around everywhere. He could be fixing his new kingdom now I guess. _

"Surprise!" A voice called from above Zoe, she looked up to see Faunus literally falling down towards her face.

_Shit!_ She thought as she dodged, rolled onto some stairs, and was finally able to teleport herself back to a floating position. "Faunus, how dare you come here and follow me."

"Well babe, you know I've always had this thing for you – and stalking you, well you could say it's one of my pastimes." Faunus said, sitting on the ground, staring up at Zoe, who floated above him.

"Why the hell are you here anyway? What do you want from my cousin and her friends? They just got over chaos and they're trying to rebuild and regroup. You have no business here whatsoever." Faunus was about to speak when Zoe interrupted him, "and one more thing you bastard – how the hell did you escape from galactic prison?"

"First question – I knew that you would follow me here if I came to see your cousin the queen, it would make you angry, which is something like that I like because you're so cute when you're angry. Second question really want an heir to my half-goat throne, and the perfect mother for the child would be Queen Serenity – I just love the way that she looks. But if I can't get the queen, maybe I'll settle for someone like Sailor Venus – she's pretty hott. It's unfortunate really since I can't have you for the mother of my child – it's too hard and too much of a waste of time to try to pursue, capture if necessary – which it would be, and then plant my seed within you. So I decided to get some easier targets, the sailor senshi – who don't remember a damned thing about me or even you for that matter, and they lived with you! As for how I escaped – well you can figure that out yourself, I'm sure that your senshi are already on that. But anyway, I'm off to go and get myself a moon princess, but I can't have any 'aliens' in my way." Faunus said, as he started to power up. "Say goodbye for now Sailor Myriad – or should I say Princess Zoe!"

_Damn it, I don't have any time to transform, and my powers are so limited in this mortal form. But I can't let him do these things to Serenity and her senshi, what the hell should I do?_

"Chronos Typhoon."

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Submarine Violin Tide!"

"Space Turbulance!"

Four attacks hit Faunus at once, and this time he was actually affected by the combination. "It burns!" He yelled before he was temporarily knocked out.

"Here to protect the newly crowned queen and king, the outer soldiers of the new Tokyo have come to fight!" The four senshi said together.

Zoe was still hovering above the ground when the outers noticed her. "Well I guess that you told them my dirty little secret Pluto?" Sailor Pluto smiled and nodded at her old friend. "Thanks then, I owe you guys one. But I guess it's time for me to join the fight. Myriad celestial formation, go!" Zoe transformed into Sailor Myriad.

"Her skin is gold in color…wow," Sailor Saturn said aloud.

"What can I say? Pretty cool right?" Sailor Myriad said as she winked at Sailor Saturn. "Well I'm going to need your help on this one ladies, if you don't mind."

"How about you girls stop blabbering and start fighting, I was only getting warmed up" Faunus interrupted with an evil grin.

Author's note: I'm leaving it at that – a little cliffhanger this chapter, this one turned out a bit different and for this story I've been seeming to have a bit of writers' block. But don't worry, after a bit my mind should clear and I'll figure out something.


	7. Round One

Author's note: Summer school has busied me to the point where I have so much to do – but I have so many story ideas. Like I said before and I'm going to continue to say – this story really took a turn in a direction that I didn't see myself going in at first. Maybe sometime later in the summer I might re-write it or something. It seems to not be up to par with my usual standards, but let me know if you like it – that way I won't really change it much or anything. Then again this was my first fan fic in a while, so I guess I have to give myself credit for at least coming up with the idea and all. Anyway, no matter what though – I'm determined to finish this story, because I have a feeling that some of you might actually like it – and I would not want to disappoint anyone by just leaving you hanging. With that…I think that there are probably 3 more chapters maximum left in this story – that's including this one, so only two more chapters after this one. Just giving you a heads up….

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Round One**

"So who's ready to take a shot at me? Any of you lovely ladies want to use your pathetic powers in an attempt to knock me off of my feet?" Faunus asked sarcastically.

_Pluto – I know that you are the only one who remembered our special attack out of the senshi. I have a feeling that Faunus doesn't remember it either. Want to give it a go? _Sailor Myriad asked Sailor Pluto through her mind.

_I say that we do our best – so yes princess, I'm with you. _Pluto thought to herself, and Sailor Myriad gave her a small smirk.

"I'll do more than sweep you off your feet asshole – I'll burry you six feet under if that's what's going to keep you out of my hair." Myriad said to Faunus.

"Ooh! Cheeky little bitch aren't you?" Little did Faunus realize, Myriad was powering up the whole entire time while she was distracting him.

"Cheeky? I tend to think of myself as a woman with a lot of sass." Sailor Myriad replied, "but calling me a bitch – wow, obviously someone couldn't be a bit more creative with his badmouthing." _I'm ready, now Pluto! _Sailor Myriad said to Pluto psychically as she was talking to Faunus.

"Time staff" Pluto said as she let go of her time staff, which floated from the ground and pointed at Faunus all by itself.

"What the hell are you two going to do with that little stick? Beat me to death?" Faunus sneered at the two sailor senshi, Pluto and Myriad, who had now stepped up to him. Sailors Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn could only stare at them – wondering what exactly they were up to, and decided to be on call for backup in case this plan of attack didn't work.

Sailor Myriad sneered back at him, "believe me – after you experience this, you're going to wish that all we had done was beat you with Pluto's so-called 'little stick.'"

"Garnet…."Pluto continued, concentrating – staring directly at the staff. It was obvious to the rest of the senshi that Pluto was doing this to her staff, but it didn't make sense since to them she doesn't have psychic powers.

"Psychic shock!" Sailor Myriad finished the attack as Faunus just stood there, laughing. He put up a shield as an intensely bright red light emitted from the time staff. He was about to start taunting them again, to make them feel dumb, when he realized that he couldn't move. Faunus was stuck in place, and suddenly all he saw was the time staff, the sailor senshi were gone – he was surrounded in a world that was filled with red light. That's when he noticed that the time staff was moving - and coming at him at full speed. Faunus wanted to move, to duck, but he couldn't do it, he could not even blink. The time staff proceeded to beat him mercilessly, and he could not do anything about it – he could not even do so much as let out yelps of pain as the time staff ripped into his skin with its newly sharpened bottom. As quickly as it had attacked, the time staff disappeared, and it was replaced with a few, very familiar-looking ninja stars, powered with psychic energy floating around him. Once again, though he tried, Faunus could not move at all, and the ninja stars cut deeply into his skin, slashing him – his blood dripping all over the sharp four points. Then a few managed to get stuck in his skin – Faunus wanted to scream, but couldn't and just tried to endure the pain. In a few seconds, all of the ninja stars were stuck in his skin, and the time staff re-appeared. Faunus started to hear a strange humming noise coming from every direction – which worried him the most. _Shit! _Was the only thing that he could think of as the ninja stars exploded from their various points on his arms, legs, and torso. The time staff had also been charging and now sent out a huge ball of light that hit Faunus hard in the stomach. After a few seconds, while he was on the ground, Faunus realized that he could move again.

"Enjoy your thirty seconds of hell Faunus?" Sailor Myriad asked him aloud, displaying a long row of ninja stars in her hands.

"That was only thirty seconds? It doesn't matter – I'm getting the fuck out of here." Faunus said as he used what little power he had to float his body up into the air and face his enemies.

"I told you that it wasn't something to laugh about."

"I guess that I forgot about that attack, I didn't think that you would remember it either Myriad – but apparently an old hag like yourself still has a great memory. That doesn't matter though, all of you sailor bitches – will pay for this. Once I get you – I'm going to make sure that you both pay for this dearly, and don't think that I haven't forgotten about the rest of you either." Faunus said as the rest of the sailor team appeared next to Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. "I will get what I want – what I came here for, and from here on out, expect that whole powering up deal with your friends and cousin to be unavailable Myriad." With that Faunus disappeared, probably to lick his wounds and re-group.

The sailor senshi de-transform, except for Sailor Myriad – who stays in her transformation mode – staring at the place where Faunus had stood.

"Sailor Myriad." Myriad spun around to see Usagi standing directly behind her under the watchful eye of her senshi. "Or maybe I should refer to you as Zoe – my cousin from the Silver Millennium."

Sailor Myriad de-transformed into Zoe. "I knew it! Chloe was way too close to Zoe!" Rei commented out loud, the other senshi just stared at her, thinking to themselves _it was a pretty obvious clue Rei_.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier everyone. I just wanted to spend some time with you, because I missed you all so much. Especially you Usagi-chan." Zoe said, smiling affectionately at Usagi. "But at the same time I knew that if I stayed here too long, Faunus would show up – and sure enough he did. I'm just lucky that Setsuna-chan had remembered our attack."

"I would never forget, Zoe-san." Setsuna said to Zoe – who by her mere presence was now the eldest sailor senshi, since she had been born half of a year before Setsuna.

"No need for honorifics, Setsuna-chan. Just Zoe is fine by me. I just wanted to keep all of you safe, and get Faunus away from here. But I can tell that I can't do it alone – we need to work as a team once again."

"Agreed!" Came two voices from down the stairs, the senshi looked to see that Luna and Artemis had arrived with Mamoru.

"We got your call Usagi-chan; we came here as quickly as we could from the new palace. It's almost finished." Artemis said to Usagi and the rest of the senshi.

"That's wonderful." Usagi said happily as the two cats looked at one another – deciding that it was time to discuss the matter.

"It is – but there are more important matters to discuss right now. I think that all of you need more training and Sailor Myriad is just the person to help. Who knows, she might be able to teach you some psychic abilities. I can see that Setsuna already knows about some of hers. But I would expect that from the keeper of time." Luna said, giving Setsuna a wink.

The senshi agreed that they would need more training, and Mamoru wanted to participate as well. "I think that it will be a great way to improve my skills." He said to Zoe.

"Then it's settled, I will help re-train all of you, we will all make our powers stronger to deal with this new evil. Faunus has many tricks and he hasn't even used half of them yet. So we all have to be constantly on our toes. You never know what's going to be ahead. We'll begin the training nice and early tomorrow – so I hope that you're all going to be ready. Don't be late – Usagi chan." Zoe said – giving her cousin a wink, Usagi glared at Zoe.

"Hey I'm a responsible adult now!"

"Well I haven't seen you since you were a teenager in the Silver Millennium. But from what I can surmise from watching over you guys for a long time, you've barely changed at all Usagi-chan. You're still the sweetest and most loving person that I know."

"Thanks Zoe."

"You're welcome. One more thing though before I go – there's safety in numbers when it comes to Faunus. Don't let him get you alone or anything, because it will be harder to fight that way. I think that it would be best if all of you stayed at Rei and Minako's temple tonight. I would like it a lot better if you all stayed safe." Zoe said while looking directly at Setsuna.

"But what about you?" Usagi asked Zoe.

"I will be fine, I have a nice hiding place where Faunus won't find me. Don't worry about me Usagi-chan." Zoe said with a smile.

"All right."

"I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you better tomorrow. Until then, see you lovely ladies later." With that Zoe was gone in the blink of an eye.

_Wow she's good_ was the collective thoughts of the senshi and Mamoru after Zoe made her exit. Everyone went back to Rei's house for some tea and snacks – made by Makoto. The inner senshi were really excited about training some more tomorrow, while the outer senshi were thankful that they could hone in on their skills more. A bit later on in the night Usagi pulled Setsuna away for a second to talk to her about Zoe.

"Setsuna-san. I feel so weird around Zoe. I mean I know that she's my cousin and all from the Silver Millennium, but you two seem to share such fond memories of one another. I want to be like the two of you – I want to re-get to know my cousin again, and have that same kind of connection that the two of you have."

Setsuna looked at Usagi momentarily and said, "well Usagi-chan, I think that you can easily re-establish the connection that the two of you had when you were in the Silver Millennium. Zoe's very nice and it's not like she'll bite or anything. I can tell that she's been looking forward to getting re-acquainted with you. But trust me when I say that you don't want to have the same kind of connection that Zoe and I have with one another."

"What do you mean by that?" Usagi asked Setsuna with a puzzled look on her face.

Setsuna looked at Usagi for a second, and decided that she could trust Usagi with this information. "I suppose that I can trust you with this information Usagi-chan, but you have to promise not to tell the others."

"As your queen, I promise!" Usagi replied, waiting to hear any potential juicy gossip – before anyone else did, or maybe they would never know.

Well back in the Silver Millennium – Zoe and I were a couple. We shared this special bond that no one else had. Before Zoe left, I didn't have the duty of looking over the gates of time. We were especially close, never leaving one another's side. This closeness of ours lead to us developing a lot of joint-powers, such as the one that we did this evening. Zoe could combine powers with everyone, but ours were so special since they were made from love – just like the ones that you and Mamoru-san have together. Once she left to fight in another galaxy it was too much for me. Since I had spent most of my time with Zoe, I didn't really know what to do. I wanted to go with her so badly once she left – but I stayed because I knew that it was my duty to protect the Silver Millenium against chaos. My heart was completely broken though, I had really wanted to go and fight with Zoe. She was actually part of the reason why I volunteered to stand at the gates of time by myself. You see, I can control the gates without being there – but I was so heartbroken that I just wanted to be alone. Zoe had left without saying goodbye to me, and ever since then I haven't heard from her – not once. I guess that you could say, seeing Zoe again brings back fond memories, yet at the same time it hurts." Setsuna said with a bit of a sob, tears were coming down her face lightly.

Usagi couldn't believe it – Setsuna, whom she considered to be the most un-open in terms of sharing her feelings of the senshi was crying in front of her.

"Setsuna-san. I know what it's like to loose a loved one. I've lost Mamo-chan so much over the years, and it hurts every time. In my heart though, I know that my cousin still loved you when she left. Maybe it was just too hard to say goodbye that first time for her, and she didn't want to see you cry. When Mamo-chan went on that plane to go to Harvard, I was so close to tears – but he told me no tears, and despite how hurt inside I was – I didn't cry. I think that Zoe still loves you now though Setsuna-san, why don't you ask her? Tell her how you feel and all? Pull her aside tomorrow and talk to her, I'm sure that she'll understand." Usagi said to Setsuna, re-assuringly.

"Thank you, Usagi-chan. I'm sorry to cry in front of you."

"Don't worry about it – everyone cries; everyone has feelings, it's fine to express them every now and then Setsuna-san." Usagi replied with a huge smile on her face. Setsuna smiled back at Usagi.

"All right – first thing tomorrow then." Setsuna said, "good night Usagi-chan."

"Goodnight Setsuna-san."

* * *

Author's endnote: Sorry again for another short chapter – but the next two should be longer. Until next time. 


	8. Author's Note

Author's note/appology: Well Harry Potter came out tonight, and next week I have four tests (two midterms and two finals)…unfortunately I did not get to finish any of my new chapters (I'm almost done with one of them) since I got swamped with homework this week - as well as there was the fact that I had a lot of studying to do. So I'm just letting all of you know in advance – that I haven't died or fallen off the face of the Earth – I'm just going to be insanely busy this week. As soon as midnight hits – that's when all the busyness starts. I don't mean to disappoint any of you - and I'm really sorry. I hope that you can all understand. I should have three chapters up (Chapter 5 of Finding Love at Club Polaris, Chapter 8 of Here Comes the Bride, and Chapter 1 of My New Bodyguard - let's just call it a ninja romance story) by the 30th of July. After that I can give you more regular updates (since I'll be done with school until August 25th when my fall semester starts). Once again I'm sorry about all of this and I hope that you understand.


	9. Training

Author's note: I'm back! Sorry that this is late. This is the chapter that earns the mature rating I think. Let's get on with the story all right?

**Chapter 8: Training**

The next morning was the start of training for the senshi, they decided to train right outside of Raye and Mina's place – since there was a lot of open ground for them to practice on – as well as many trees so no one would be able to see them. When the senshi (and Mamoru) gathered for their morning training – much to Usagi's unhappiness and constant complaining (especially since Luna and Artemis got to stay in bed); Zoe was already there, waiting outside for them.

"How did you get here so quick?" Rei asked Zoe as everyone gathered around.

"Teleporting." Zoe replied

"Oh right I knew that." Rei said, smacking her forehead.

Zoe started talking – but after every word that she said, she would teleport nearby a different senshi, "today I'm going to teach all of you how to teleport."

"That sounds pretty cool – I wish that I had had that power in high school. Then I could sleep in more and transport myself to class at the last second by teleportation – and no running either! It would've been a dream come true. Zoe where have you been all of my life?" Usagi asked – as she started to wake up a little bit.

"Still the same old Usagi-chan I see." Zoe said with a fond smile. "All right ladies, and gentleman" Zoe said nodding to Mamoru, who nodded back at her. "Believe me when I say that this battle will not come easily. Faunus will try to do anything to catch you off guard by doing things like teleporting behind you, and then quickly attacking you from behind. Teleportation really helps against your foe – especially when considering Faunus – since he can teleport too. He is absolutely ruthless – and we certainly don't want what happened at Usagi's wedding to happen again. I got lucky the first time when I could save the few of you whom were captured, but it was mainly because Faunus did not know that I was here yet. If you get captured this time – it's going to be harder for all of us to get you back. So this time we're going to be prepared by not even getting into that type of situation – through the use of teleportation. I know that you all already know how to do it. All of us learned this during senshi training in the Silver Millennium; the only problem is that being reincarnated obviously does affect your memory a lot. I've already given an example of how to teleport. Now I want to see if I can help you guys teleport without me telling you too much about how to do it. I will say this though – once you're about to teleport – you will see this 'mental map' of the area where you currently are. Then you just see yourself standing somewhere within that mental map. I don't want you to try to leave the area, just see the mental map of the temple – and see yourself somewhere else nearby – like say for instance that you do it Minako." Zoe said, looking at Minako with a smile, "currently you're standing next to Rei – when you teleport I want you to stand next to someone else. Once again everyone, make sure that you don't think of anywhere else except for here – because finding you will be difficult if you leave the temple. I guess it's easier to do than explain. It really should come natural to you. Who wants to go first?" Zoe said looking at everyone.

Setsuna stepped forward, "I will." She said, looking at Zoe directly in the eye – almost challenging her. Zoe looked down at the shorter woman and smiled. _That's my Sets, always the first to jump up and do something._

"Go ahead Setsuna-chan." Zoe said, curious to see if Setsuna would still be able to teleport – sure she remembered how to, but Zoe knew that it had probably been a while since she had even tried it.

Setsuna stood in the middle of a semi-circle, thinking – not too hard, but still thinking. She was nervous – because she wanted to impress Zoe, so she started counting. _I know that I can do this – I've done this so many times before. I really want to ace this test of hers. _All of a sudden, when Setsuna started getting calm, she saw the 'mental map' that Zoe had been talking about. It was almost as if she had left her body and was standing over it – looking for a place to move to. She searched around, seeing everyone around her within her mind – deciding where to go. Setsuna noticed that Zoe was standing next to Minako – and decided that she would plant herself there. With that, in her 'mental map' she saw herself almost floating towards Zoe – she was so graceful when she was flying. It felt like it was taking forever to get to Zoe, but in reality Setsuna had teleported in about five seconds. She opened her eyes and she was standing next to Zoe – her lips touching Zoe's lips. Much to everyone's shock – Zoe welcomed this kiss and seemed to thirst for more from Setsuna – who had been surprised – but happy that Zoe still seemed to share the same affection that they had for one another during the Silver Millennium. Everyone else continued to stare with Setsuna and Zoe kissed – until Darien coughed uncomfortably. The two senshi broke apart from one another and looked at everyone embarrassed.

"Well….ummm…I…." Zoe started, very flustered and blushing – then looking from the senshi to Setsuna and back again.

"They all have a right to know Zoe." Setsuna said – not looking embarrassed at all, "we were together during the Silver Millennium…" then she looked at Zoe, "I still have feelings for you – and I know that you have them for me. Don't deny that you still want to be with me too."

Zoe stared at Setsuna and gave her a small smile, "I've thought about you constantly since the day that I left to fight during the Silver Millennium." She touched Setsuna's face. "I think that we should go and talk about this somewhere else." Zoe whispered to Setsuna – who nodded. "Well everyone I need to umm…talk to Setsuna for a while; I would like you all to practice teleportation while we're chatting. I want all of you to be able to do it by the time that I come back with Setsuna."

"Right!" The senshi said together, but still looked on as Setsuna left with Zoe; they immediately noticed that Zoe had grabbed Setsuna's hand, and that Setsuna was leaning on Zoe's shoulder – the two looked like a happy couple from the back.

"Why did you leave me without saying goodbye Zoe – I wanted one last kiss, to see your face one more time before I left…"

"If I had seen your face one last time – I wouldn't have been able to go and do my duty. I knew that you would be heartbroken as well – but I didn't want to impede on your duty either. Our first priority is still to protect the princess – the future queen of the moon."

"But Zoe – you were still a princess too – my princess, my one and only."

"Setsuna-chan…"

"Call me what you used to call me – back in the Silver Millennium."

"Sets. Listen to me – I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you – that wasn't my intention at all. I couldn't bear to see the tears running down your face – the hurt in your beautiful eyes when I told you that I was leaving."

"Do you not understand the fact that it hurt me more when I had to find out from someone else that you were gone?" Setsuna demanded.

"I know that – and I apologize. I swear to you that from now on if I leave – you'll be the first to know."

"Okay then." Setsuna said, pausing to think of her next retort, "so what about after all of this is over? When Faunus is vanquished? You're going to go back to your planet aren't you? The one that you left us – left everyone for?"

"I told you – that I didn't want to leave – queen Serenity sent me to fight off the greater evil that might come into the Moon Kingdom's region in another galaxy on another planet. You know all of this. As for after this is over…I have people to protect and a planet to look after – but I would love to stay here for as long as I can."

"There are so many things that I don't know about you now Zoe and it's frustrating. Do you have your own senshi? Did you fall in love with one of them? Have you been thinking about me – I have so many questions all of which that I feel deserve answers."

"The whole entire time that I've been on my planet – I've been thinking of you. I haven't dated anyone; I haven't even so much as looked at anyone else. I do have my own senshi at home….they were going to come with me – but I told them that I could do this with the sailor team – the team that I was originally a part of. Listen Sets – I can't live without you, and these long years have been very painful – and I've been pretty lonely recently…" Zoe leaned in close to Setsuna to the point where their lips were already close to touching.

Setsuna let Zoe move in even closer, and with a swoop, their lips connected. Setsuna let out a little moan of pleasure as Zoe deepened the kiss. Then Zoe held Setsuna close as she teleported them both to a soft patch of grass that was covered by bushes. Setsuna got on top of Zoe and started putting her hands under Zoe's shirt and lightly touching her already hardened nipples. Zoe moaned in pleasure, and brought Setsuna back down to continue kissing her. Zoe started teasing Setsuna a little, lightly touching her sides as pulled down Setsuna's skirt and with a smile – realized that Setsuna wasn't wearing any panties. "You were always a kinky woman Sets." Zoe whispered into Setsuna's ear as she gently grabbed a handful of Setsuna's large breasts.

Zoe started going lower and lower on Setsuna's body while teasing her nipples with her tongue until she reached Setsuna's sweet spot. Zoe played with a it a little bit – and Setsuna groaned with such pleasure that Zoe thought that she would have an orgasm without Setsuna even touching her. Zoe whispered into Setsuna's ear, "does that feel good baby? Just like you remember it?" To which Setsuna moaned an "mmmm" as Zoe slid her fingers into the already pretty juicy pleasure zone. Setsuna was obviously enjoying herself – as far as Zoe could tell. As Setsuna reached her first climax, Zoe grinned happily. Then Setsuna wanted to return the favor – she started sucking on Zoe's nipples – which lead Zoe to moan in bliss as Setsuna pulled down her pants and started kissing her flat stomach, then her sides. Setsuna went lower and then teased Zoe even more by kissing the insides of her thighs, and licking them lightly. Then Setsuna buried her head between Zoe's legs and gave her pleasure center a serious tongue-lashing – to which Zoe loved. The hookup between the two senshi was quick – because Zoe had remembered that she was going to finish the training for the other senshi. "I guess that we should make an appearance now – I wouldn't want them to get worried about us and come looking, then find us with both of our panties down." Zoe said, putting her clothes back on.

Setsuna nodded and gave her partner a smile as she too put her clothes back on. "So we're officially back on again I take it?"

"You know it" Zoe said – and once the battle with Faunus is over – maybe then I can give you a better idea of my bedroom style that you've been missing so much."

Setsuna smiled and held Zoe's hand as they teleported to where the senshi had been training. The senshi dutifully practiced while Zoe and Setsuna were gone – and by the time that they returned everyone – including Usagi (much to the shock of the other senshi). Once Zoe tested everyone's ability to teleport – it was time to teach everyone their individual powers. "Great – I'm glad that it was pretty easy for all of you to teleport. I guess that re-learning old powers is a lot easier than learning new ones?" Zoe asked the group as Usagi proved to her that she could teleport – even though Usagi landed on her ass a couple of times.

"Now there's one more thing that I have to re-teach all of you before we go to meet Faunus."

"What's that?" Haruka asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Our combination powers – those that require you to have some bits of psychic ability – like the one that Sets and I used yesterday against Faunus. The best part is that you guys can use them separately from me – so they will be useful in future battles. So with that -everyone should transform." The senshi transformed, and were ready to go. "Sets – do you want to help me with this? It will go by more quickly – and we have to be prepared just in case Faunus wants to try to take us by surprise."

Suddenly a loud bang erupted from behind Sailor Pluto – they all turned around just in time to see that Faunus was behind her, "sailor senshi – if you want to see Setsuna again – I suggest that you battle me in an hour at a place that I have picked out. In an hour's time I will be at the front of the temple waiting. If you decide not to battle me, then she dies." Faunus said, twisting her arm and Setsuna groaned in pain.

"Sets!" Sailor Myriad screamed – and powered up, filled with anger, "Myriad psychic…"

"Ah-a-ah!" Faunus interrupted her, "hurt me and she will be killed instantly. Remember sailor senshi – one hour." With that he disappeared and Sailor Myriad growled at the place where he had been standing.

"You fucking pussy! Give her back right now or I swear that I will slit your throat with my ninja stars quicker than you can blink."

Sailor Moon rushed over to her cousin, and gave her a hug, which Myriad accepted – but you could tell that she was still mad. "All right sailor senshi and Tuxedo Mask" Sailor Myriad said as she nodded at Tuxedo Mask. "It seems that our training session is being cut short – I have a lot of things to teach you in only an hour. I really hope that you're all quick learners."

Author's endnote: Will they all be able to learn quickly and save Sailor Pluto in time? Find out in the final chapter….


	10. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry that I have been keeping you guys waiting for a new chapter for my stories but I have had a few events in my life that have been holding me back from getting to the computer and writing. My future mother in law was battling with cancer from late 2007 until around March of this year – when she, bless her heart – beat her cancer and is a proud survivor. It was a very hard time for my fiancé and our family (which will soon become one), especially to see her in the state that she was in (my father had cancer when I was younger as well, and he was able to survive it so it's nice to know that we have a strong family). I also had a huge course load last semester (not to mention being pledge master for my co-ed theatre fraternity), and now as a senior in college I've been able to free up my time, meaning that I will finally be able to continue and then finish my stories. I apologize to keep all of you waiting and I hope that you can forgive me. Just please forgive me if I drift every once in a while – I'm still in the midst of planning my wedding (which is next year).

Thank you for bearing with me,

Mangaluva09


End file.
